


Gore/Egotober 2018

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Amnesia, Assault, Biting, Blood, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Bruises, Crying, Deception, Demon Deals, Demons, Disregard for Health, Egotober, Eye Trauma, Fights, Gore, Goretober, Grief, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Isolation, Knives, Magic, Manipulation, Master/Slave Dynamic, Medical Experimentation, Mentioned abduction, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Removal of Organs, Revenge, Sadism, Self Defense, Self Harm, Self destructive behaviors, Starvation, Strangulation, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Vomiting, Zombie, blood consumption, morally gray characters, patient abuse, spite, suffocation, surrender, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: My collection of drabbles for Gore/Egotober





	1. Day 1 ~ Plant Growth ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marvin messes up... badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!!! HALLOWEEN 1ST!!! TIME TO GET SPOOKY!!! HALLOWEEN'S NEAR!!! H A L L O W E E N

It had been an accident. A simple misunderstanding of the spell. A stupid, _foolish_ mistake. A fatal one too. Magic didn't care whether it was a slip up or not. There were no second chances.

There Marvin was on his knees, doubled over and choking, head resting on the ground. Something was _very_ wrong with his body. His limbs wouldn't obey his commands, feeling stiff and uncomfortably tight. His breath was painfully shallow, coming in harsh pants and wheezes. He could feel it growing _inside_ him.

His magic had been cut off in his bloodstream, vines curling around spindly veins and sharp thorns poking out of irritated, bleeding skin. The thorny vines were growing everywhere inside him. His whole body felt like it was on fire, painful prickles biting into every inch of his flesh. He'd screamed at first until the vines constricted around his vocal cords, thorns biting into and slicing them.

Black crept around his vision, lungs seizing in horrific pain as prickly vines embraced them and squeezed, forcing what little air still resided there out in a pained, choked sob. Heart hammering away in his chest, the magician could only sob silently as the pain increased twofold, brambles digging into his esophagus. Opening his mouth to retch did nothing. Struggling to suck down a lungful of air, Marvin gasped uselessly. He could feel something rising out of his throat but it wasn't bile. A vine pressed insistently against his tongue and the walls of his mouth, leaves and brambles clogging up his throat.

Arms and legs gave out, leaving him crumpled on the ground. All he could do was seize up and shudder as vines tightened around his frantically beating heart, red blood oozing out of the organ before bursting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are gonna be pretty short. Oh!!! And, so I won't forget—
> 
> Character Kill Count:  
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man:  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody:  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie (does he count???):


	2. Day 2 ~ Deceit ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fatal mistake has been made by everyone's favorite magic boyo—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 2!!!

“Thanks for coming over on such late notice, Marv. Really appreciate it,“ his creator said, hugging the magician tight enough that it stole away his breath.

"No problem. You said it was important?” As much as Marvin loved his friend, he was confused. Jack always asked for Chase or Schneep, and why he wasn’t doing that now made him curious. Something was off. Jack looked…

“Yeah!” Jack said excitedly, hopping back and forth between his two feet. “So I know it’s been awhile since your first video but you’ve gained a lot more experience since then and I was hoping you’re confident enough to do another appearance soon… but only if you want to! I know you probably feel like I threw you aside after I accidentally created you but you were humiliated after your first video, so I wanted to give you some time before asking again. I’m really sorry I didn’t ask earlier but I planned ahead and you didn’t seem to want to—”

Marvin’s heart swelled, a warm feeling overtaking the bitterness he’d harbored. He didn’t forget all about him—he was offering to let him show up again on the channel.

“I’d love to!” He blurted, breaking into Jack’s rambles. “If-if you really want to have me again that is.”

Jack grinned, sticking a hand out to Marvin. “Partners?”

Marvin reached out to take Jack’s hand but as soon as his gloved hand made contact with Jack’s bare one, something mortifying occurred.

Claws sprouted from his fingertips, digging into the underside of Marvin’s wrist. A red line appeared across his throat, stretching from ear to ear, widening until the pale flesh there ripped open, blood cascading down his neck in rivulets. The grin widened ferally, teeth growing sharper.

Terror rolled over Marvin in waves, dread lodging itself in his throat. Now he knew why Jack seemed off—his brain must’ve filtered it out.

Ì̟͉͡t͕͂'̻͑ś̙͊͟ ̮̆a͉͆ ̹̯̔d̙̰̓͂e̼̍a̲̽ļ̛̻̭̔̀,̯̤̐͊ ̨̼͎̾͑͠ḿ̙̝̎ag̞̼͋ȋ̱c̼̼͑͑i̝̓ā̯̟̒n̻͝.̟̾"̪͌

Jack didn’t have green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Kill Count (hasn’t changed):  
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man:  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody:  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie (does he count???):


	3. Day 3 ~ Nosebleeds ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack: I've been bleeding from my nose for the last few days several times a day and I don't need to see a doctor!!!
> 
> Also Jack: Nearly passes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s day 3!!! Sometimes I don’t like how little I get done but maybe if I stopped procrastinating I’d get more done—
> 
> Also thanks to everyone on Tumblr and Ao3 who’ve been laughing about the Kill Counter, all of your reactions are hilarious. I just wanted it there so I could see who got killed the most and all the deaths in total. It’s there for a reason y’all XD
> 
> Yeesh I forgot how tame the first few are… oh well it’ll pick up soon enough.

Warmth trickling down Jack’s nose distracted him from the computer screen. He brought a hand up and pressed his fingertips to it, drawing them away to see a red sheen coating his fingertips.

“Fuck,” he muttered half heartedly, reaching over for the box of tissues across the desk. This was the second nosebleed in an hour—the fourth one in the day and it was only noon. It was the twelfth in the week and it was Tuesday.

Shoving the tissue into his nose, Jack mused whether or not having this many nosebleeds out of nowhere in such a short span of time was a dangerous thing. Maybe he should ask Schneep about it… though it was just a couple of nosebleeds…

He continued on the video some more, mumbling to himself as he worked, mouse clicking away at spastic intervals. After a while he felt lightheaded, liquid dripping down onto his lips, sliding down his chin, and running down his neck.

“What the fuck?” Jack hissed, yanking the red soaked tissue out and tossing it aside. It’d been over twenty minutes; why hadn’t it stopped? If anything it got worse judging from how much blood poured down from his nose. That much blood _couldn’t_ be a good sign especially counting the nosebleeds earlier that morning.

He cupped a hand under his chin, shoving his seat back and standing up quickly. Immediately vertigo clutched his body tight, his vision going dark for a moment as he stumbled back, tripping over his own two feet, head feeling light and limbs heavy. He managed to catch his balance by weakly gripping his desk but just _barely_. Blinking hard and rapidly, he struggled to regain his vision and control his breathing.

Okay, yeah, seeing Schneep was probably a good idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Haha the Kill Count won’t move for a little bit still. 
> 
> Character Kill Count (hasn’t changed):  
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man:  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody:  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie (does he count???):


	4. Day 4 ~ Knives ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anti has a thing for knives (because we all know he does)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s to day 4 for Goretober!!!

Anti couldn’t describe it: there was just something about knives that drew him to them. The silver shine the blad gave off under the light, the bite of the blade, the intimacy of stabbing someone, getting up close and personal… **.**  Call it an obsession but he liked to collect them. All different sizes, blades, handles, designs, types… **.**  There was just something so empowering about holding a knife.

Palm flat against the table, fingers splayed, Anti stared unblinkingly at the knife in his opposite hand. Daze broken by a slow blink, he adjusted his grip on the knife and began slowly.

“Oh I have all five fingers…”

The knife stabbed down slowly in the gaps between his fingers as he muttered the words. The longer the game went on, the faster the knife moved. Every now and then the knife would nick the skin on the skin of his fingers, a burst of stinging erupting from the torn flesh.

The game ended with Anti deliberately plunging the knife into the center of his hand, a pained, staticky screech tearing itself from his sore throat. With a sharp yank, the demon yanked it out and threw the knife aside, cradling his injured hand to his chest for a moment. He brought it up to the light, peering through the hole in his palm, staring fascinatedly at the ripped flesh and muscles inside his hand. Red dripped from the wound, rushing down his hand and trailing down his arm. His body glitched suddenly, the hole in his hand gone, vanishing as if it were never there as his body reuploaded itself. The only evidence of the injury being the sticky, hot blood covering his hand and arm.

Reaching over and grabbing his knife in his non dominant hand, he began again.

“Oh I have all five fingers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chances that Anti collects knives is pretty high tbh… he’d just be that type of guy
> 
> Character Kill Count (hasn’t changed):  
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man:  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody:  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie (does he count???):


	5. Day 5 ~ Hollowed Out ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti scoops something out and it's not pumpkins this year—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter are gore and… well as the summary says let’s just say we’re not scooping pumpkins out this year ;) Keep in mind it IS Anti and the title kinda says it all.

Chase should be thanking Anti really. Instead he had thrashed, screamed, and sobbed, begging him to stop. Anti had debated about ripping his vocal cords out but he couldn’t do that without cutting the fun short. 

(He was doing Chase a  _favor_. He just wasn’t being  _grateful_. But Anti wasn’t worried—oh no, there was no need for that—Chase would be grateful for his help soon enough.)

His arms up to his elbows were covered in sticky red, the pungent stench of metal permeating the air. He didn’t see why people made such a big deal about the smell—it was  _heavenly_. Hands deep in the cavity of Chase’s chest, he talked animatedly to the other.

“̩̠̎̚Y͉͊o̜̠͊͌û̲'r̨͂e̟̒̌͜ ̘̯̇̾t͍̃ạ̭̈́̕ki̳̊n̤̒g ̛͖t̢̟̃̄h̹̎i͚͙͆̎s̈́͟ r̬͌à͙t̮̓ḩ͙̃͌e̫̤̒r͔ ͉̏ẇ͍̝̓ẽ̹l͚͑l͙̈́ ͎́ñ̺ow̡̓.͟͠.̦̋. ̗͔͊͌I̥͋ ̼̜͋͡m̰͝eaǹ̰ ̨͝l̰̽oo̪͋k ̨̆a͈͋͂͜ṭ͕̌̋ ̥̿ḁ̳̔̕l̻̽̈͜l͖̂ ͙̋th̨͇̓̕i͎̦͗̈́ş̦̀̕ r̼͆e͖͌̒ͅḏ̲͗̈́!"̬̇  He exclaimed, holding his arms out in front of him. ̛͚͔̰̹̿͗͗́͜ͅ"̛̞͖͛I'̙͞m̜̾ ̛͍p̨̉l̬͒e̦̍a̭͘sa̞̕n͈͝t̠͍̕͞ḽ͝y̯̟̓̒ ̧̡̂͌sų̇r̩p̻͡ṙ͍̔͜isë̼͌͢d͎̀ ̼̑t̛ͅha̫̝̕͠t̝͛ y̝͠ọ͉͋͠u̿͟'̿͜v͗͟e̠͈̓͐ ͅfin̡̉al̯̖͑͞ly ̩̍s̝̣̉͡t̝̱̒̅o͈̚ppeḓ͛ ͔́͛͜rẹ̢̌́si̯̚s̝̜̎̍t̬̩͋̆iń̢͉͡ǧ̜̤̏.̟̏.̝.̫͗ ̜Ī̧'͍̃m ̩̓o͙̐n̦̞͛͒l͎̑y tṛ̈̓ͅyị̛nĝ̪ t̯̊o ͔̍he͓͙̓l͈͐p̰͘ ̦͛thơ͜ǔ͇ğ̡h̭̤́̀ ̘̟̇̍ș͆ò͇ ̟̓ǒ͖̫̚f͔̕ ̧͝c̻̼̈̐o̩̪͂̈u͓̍̔ͅr̟͎̐͡şe̗̓ y̰͍̍͌o̻͛u͊͟'̰͗d ̡̞̽̃gi̞v̳̝͘e̛̮̓͜ ͉͐i̡͚͐̎n͕̋ ̪̏a̳̤̍̎nd ̠̚l̡̎e̬̲͗͞t̛͍ ̨̦͋̐me̺̍ ̯̅h̠͠el͈̂p̲̅ ̰͎̆͊yo͖͕̽͗u ̭̆ou͔̿̐͢t̹͛.̛̹"͖̓

Clasping something squishy and the size of a fist between his slick fingers, he tore it out and presented it to glassy eyes, waving it around a little bit.

"͓̲̂̕L̢̢̾͡ǫ̻̔̈ok̼̿̌͢! ̼̑Ĭ͖ f͚̅ȋ͓xẽ̬̮͘d̖̂ ̛̰y̜͖͒̾o̩͗u ̧̧͌̃p̧͎͋̊r̠͡o͙͆b̠̙́̇l͔͒͢͡ḛ̓m! ͖͎͌͝Yo̬̎ŭ͇͎͒ c̬̾a̡͒n͙͐'ţ̋ ͇͇̈̅hǘ̻r̮̅t̛͍̗̆ ̿ͅa̘̣͐̚ṅ̳̘͊y̬̪͗͘m̤͓͋̚õ̧̔͜r̖͗e̠͂ ̺͓͒͝i̳͛f̢̞͋͞ ̡͝y̘͚̓͘o̳̓ụ̂ ̯́hav͔̀ḛ͋ ̰̘͐͒n̻͋o̝̊ ̼̓hea͉͂ŕ̩̯͑ṱ̠̽͐!” He stated proudly, tossing the organ into the pile with all the others. “̡̼̔̿Tḧ̼e̛̯͌͟ṙ̦e ̺͘y̠͊o͍͠u̫͠ go̓͜!̞͌ ̜͑P̼͐ë̗̭́͡rf͇̀e̛͇c̥̜̄̽ṫ͎.̞͈͗̆.̖̐.” 

Now Chase was quite literally as empty on the inside as he had been figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if the zalgo is difficult to read and I’ll send you what Anti’s saying.
> 
> Character Kill Count:  
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man:  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: I  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 2


	6. Day 6 ~ Bruises ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, Jackie's worst enemy isn't Anti, it's bruises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha im posting this on my phone and i want to perishhhhhh

Jackie's whole body burned with exhaustion. Every sore muscle screamed in agony and the action of simply standing was enough to make his head swim. While standing was tiring and gave him a headache, it was nothing compared to the pain of sitting down. His whole weight pressing on battered and sore skin only made him tense in pain, head pounding. Letting his sore muscles relax and his bruises ache was the _worst_.

Slowly tugging his feet free from his boots and stripping off his suit, he could see the full damage his latest fight gifted him. Discolored bruises littered his whole body, though most were on his torso, legs and arms. Odd varieties of purple, green, yellow, brown, red, combinations of two or three were scattered all over his pale skin. He could still feel more forming on tender parts of his skin.

Running his fingers over them lightly and pressing down in the center of them, he gauged which ones would need the most breathing room.

A sickly spread of yellow and purple across his ribs... horrendously painful.

Varying shades of light brown up and down his arms with some purples and a yellow mixed in... hurts but most are bearable.

Painful pulsing on his stomach... haven't formed yet but they'll probably be a bitch to deal with in terms of laying down and getting up.

Swelling on his left cheek and eye and a split lip... most definitely a black eye. Distracting and possibly dangerous if he got blindsided.

Smatterings of bruises on his legs... manageable but it'll slow him down a bit.

In order to see the mess of discoloration on his back he had to turn and crane his neck towards the mirror behind him. Purple bruises lining his spine with some spread around on his shoulder blades and sides...

This going to be a _shitty_ couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this early today but I actually had to work all day for once then got dragged out with family, and now I'm at a friend's house... I really need to stop planning stuff over the weekend...
> 
> Character Kill Count:  
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man:  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: I  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 2


	7. Day 7 ~ Mirror, Mirror ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror mirror on the wall, tell me what is real and what is false~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s to day 7!!! No warnings for this one really.

Fingers clenched desperately at the edges of the sink, knuckles a sickly shade of white, pale blue eyes staring intently into the mirror in front of him. It was wrong. The mirror was lying. It had to be. That wasn’t him. It couldn’t be. It just wasn’t  _him_. He didn’t look like that.

Instead of seeing his own reflection he saw someone else’s who just so happened to look similar. Same hair style and same hair color, same face, same height but… the black eyes, sharp teeth, slit throat, pointed ears were all different. They were all  _wrong_.

How could this… this monster— _this demon_ —be him? But he wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating at this point. He couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t anymore.

Jack stared into the mirror challengingly and spoke softly, his voice just below normal speaking tones. "You’re  _not_  me.“

His reflection tilted his head to an inhuman angle, a slow, unsettlingly unnatural wide grin creeping across his face. "͈̚I̺̊͜f̗͋ ̹̝̍I̟͋'̤̞̊̈m ͈̙̍̅n̢̗̐͑o͚̓t yo̤͐u͙̾̀ͅ, ͉̎ _w̨̜̄̚h͇̏o_  ͈̈ȁ̺̦̔m ̣̊̊͟Ḯ̢?̮̃̾͜"̲̉

Jack didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fun one to write. I’m gonna have to do more with mirrors at a later point… Maybe with Jack or Marvin… hmmm decisions decisions…
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man:  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: I  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 2


	8. Day 8 ~ Glass ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Jackie Ignores His Injuries Part 2 of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gASP* STARLIGHT WHY ARE YOU UPLOADING SO EARLY???
> 
> My school is having a late start because the son of an alumni died a day or two ago and they're holding a prayer service. Didn't know him or his family but my mom went to school with the boy's mom. It's tragic.

Jackie's suit had been destroyed beyond fixing and he hadn't had enough time to get a new one before patrol. It was _fine_. He could do his job in a red hoodie and jeans. His suit wasn't what made him a hero (though it definitely helped him feel like one). It was his selflessness and bravery (or what others called reckless stupidity).

A gunshot went off, glass rained down from the store window, and the robber threw their weight into Jackie. His hands reached out to catch him and suddenly there was pain stabbing into every inch of the skin on his hands. He didn't mean to yelp or curse loudly, but it was too late for that—the criminal already heard Jackie's weakness and took off. _Fucking dammit_.

Jackie shifted his weight back onto his knees, hissing as the pressure forcing the glass into his skin let up. Clear shards of shrapnel were embedded in his palms, red beads trailing from the tears in his skin. It'd been a stupid, _stupid_ mistake to forget to find an extra pair of gloves. There's his forgetfulness everyone joked about.

It'd be best if he went to Schneep to get them pulled out before they could do any further damage...

Jackie ducked into an alleyway and made sure he was out of sight before beginning. One by one he plucked out what shards of glass he could, whining and hissing through clenched teeth with each jagged and smooth edge grating against his flesh. When he had pulled out all he could, he examined his hand, noting that there were a lot of smaller bits of glass too deep to get a good hold on.

Flexing his hands experimentally, Jackie winced as every cut stung, red bubbling up and glass pieces biting into his skin. He'd survive; he was able to keep going. It wasn't too bad—he'd had much worse.

One of his Sam drones spotted the criminal fleeing deeper downtown, projecting the image on his watch. If he hurried, he could get there in time. Screw getting Schneep to check on his wounds. _That_ could wait, _this_ couldn't.

Shaking his hands off and wiping them against his pants—ouch, bad idea—he took off in pursuit. Heroes could always brush off their injuries and that meant Jackie could too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we're gonna have a few more Jackie chapters in a row, what are you gonna do about it???
> 
> Character Kill Count:  
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man:  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: I  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:  
> Total: 2


	9. Day 9 ~ Rope ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going after that criminal instead of going back home to get Schneep to look at his hands was a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is later than usual because I went to the freshmen retreat my school planned—

Jackie couldn’t move his hands. Who the  _fuck_ tied up their abductees with rope anymore anyway? Handcuffs would’ve been easier to get out of compared to these knots. The bindings were too tight, making it seemingly impossible to wiggle out of. But that didn’t stop him from trying.

He couldn’t believe that that petty criminal he had chased all through downtown with glass in his hands was a distraction. He couldn’t believe he had been caught off guard. Jackie made a quick mental note to keep his guard up next time he did something like this. Not like it’d actually matter; he’d forget it anyway.

Rubbing his wrists together, trying to contort one hand into a specific shape to slip out, he ignored how the rope rubbed against his skin. He kept them moving, partly to try and escape and partly because of the risk of circulation loss if he didn’t get out soon enough. He rubbed them raw, skin turning an angry, abused red. The skin on his wrist was beginning to break, but he didn’t bother stopping. He felt his skin break. He felt blood slick up the rope trapping him—felt the blood rubbing up and down his skin. Wrists stinging and aching, Jackie forced himself to keep going, despite the lurking thoughts of the possibility of mangling his wrists and hands.

_Just a little longer… it’ll give eventually… a little bit more…_

Jackie learned how to block out his pain, focusing solely on the task at hand. He could get Schneep to look at his wrists later.

Using the blood soaking the ropes, Jackie forced his right hand into an odd position, ignoring how the bones in his hand creaked and screamed for him to stop.

_Just a little more…_

Jackie tugged sharply, giving up on the approach of slow and steady with deliberate wiggles, wanting to get out of the ropes and find a way out before his captor (or  _captors_ ) got back. This time Jackie screamed as bones in his hand snapped under the pressure, the tears that had been building up finally streaking down his face. The rope fell to the ground in a pile, freeing up his hands. Clutching his broken hand to his chest, Jackie squeezed his eyes shut and grit muffled curses out between his clenched teeth.

A broken hand and injured wrists were going to decrease his odds of getting out but at least they were higher than when he was tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow’ll be fun :3
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man:  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: I  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 2


	10. Day 10 ~ Skewered ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Jackie's persistence gets him... in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s half of the angst I was talking about. Warning for… well the title.

Boots slapped against the slippery beam, the hero pursuing the criminal as fast as he could. He slid and skidded but always managed to catch himself at the last moment. In hindsight, running full speed wasn’t a good idea while it was pouring bucketfuls of rain.

It was them, the criminal who was the distraction in the gang’s plan from a couple of weeks ago. If he could just catch up and stop them then he could get answers out of him before the cops came. He silently thanked Marvin’s ability to heal broken bones—he wouldn’t be out here in pursuit of them if his hand hadn’t healed up. Schneep wasn’t above strapping him down to the bed. 

“I’ll give you one last chance!” Jackie yelled between pants, struggling to hide how much this chase took out of him. “Stop now and come quietly and no one needs to know you ran!”

They didn’t stop.

How the hell had their chase even got up to a construction site anyway?

Suddenly his foot slipped out from underneath him, the slick patch he slid in throwing him off to the side. His arms were out in an instant, the tips of his fingers barely catching on the edge of the opposite side of the beam, his chest slamming into the metal and forcing the breath from his lungs. The combined abrupt loss of air and wet surface was enough for his grip to fail.

Weightlessness cradled him for what seemed like a split second before pain ripped through his body right before he hit the ground. It snatched away his breath and his voice in a mere moment. He barely even registered the sight of the perpetrator escaping, the pain all he could focus on. The only sound that escaped his parted lips was a shaky wheeze.

Lifting his head was nearly impossible and he only managed to lift it partway. Fingers twitched helplessly at the sight of a piece of rebar poking up through just below his left pec. Something was making it really hard to breathe all of a sudden, the capacity his lungs being able to draw in rapidly diminishing, sharp pain stabbing into his left lung as he sucked in panicked breaths.

He fought to cry out for help but all that was coming out were croaky, soft rasps that the rain pour drowned out with ease. Blood ran down the top of the rebar, water and red mixing until it ran down back into his wound. The cold of the rain felt unnatural and weird when it mixed with his warm blood.

Breath coming in shallow gasps and sobs, he burst into a coughing fit, muscles contracting tightly around the metal protruding from his body. Something wet rose up his throat and splattered his lips, running down the sides of his face.

He didn’t know how long he laid there, fingers twitching weakly and breaths growing shorter and weaker. Eventually the pain began to dull and his vision began to tunnel. The last thing he heard was the rhythmic pounding of the rain fading in and out and the last thing he felt was the rain hitting his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: I  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: I  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 3


	11. Day 11 ~ Organs ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't he remember...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might’ve deviated from the prompt a bit but I really like how this one turned out.
> 
> WARNINGS: Removal of organs and patient abuse. Not really sure how to tag that one properly tbh. Also should start mentioning Zalgo text since that makes some people uncomfortable.

The man strapped down to the operating table wouldn’t  _stop screaming._  At first it had felt good having someone begging him to stop, to let them go. He felt… powerful. _In control._  But once he was yelling and crying about him needing to remember something, he got unreasonably angry, snarling at him to shut the fuck up.

~~Why did he get so angry? He had no need to be. He shouldn’t get angry at ** _C̎ͧ͗͌͛͑̚͘͏҉̦̩̦̬͇̜̘h̕a̋͊̾ͮ̓̒ͮ̓̽ͧ͗̄̚͏͢s̨̯͇̳̥̱̭̪͈͔͇̩̣̻͙e̷̠͈͖̩͓̺͎̣̫̹̕_** —~~

Thankfully the man’s screaming had morphed into sobs. The morphine and other drugs he’d pumped into the other killed most the pain and made him woozy. Both helped him work in peace.

~~Remember what, remember what, remember what, what did he need to remember?~~

Giving a sharp tug on the intestines, he grinned wide at the feeling of the squishy organ in his gloved hands, pulling it out with both hands and dropping it to the floor.

While he was removing the patient’s eyes he couldn’t help but realize how blurry everything seemed. He could see just fine—he was wearing his glasses after all—but it was more like… he was missing something. Everything felt…  _strange_ … Like he was watching somebody else through his own eyes but also vaguely in control of his actions. He could see the patient he was operating on but none of his features seemed to fit together. He saw  ~~blue eyes~~ ,  ~~a mess of brown hair~~ ,  ~~tear tracks running down his face~~ ,  ~~smattering of freckles~~ ,  ~~a small, circular scar on his left temple…–~~

~~(So much red, why wasn’t he moving, why wasn’t he breathing, he couldn’t lose him, not after what they’d all gone through, why wasn't ** _C̎ͧ͗͌͛͑̚͘͏҉̦̩̦̬͇̜̘h̕a̋͊̾ͮ̓̒ͮ̓̽ͧ͗̄̚͏͢s̨̯͇̳̥̱̭̪͈͔͇̩̣̻͙e̷̠͈͖̩͓̺͎̣̫̹̕_**  moving!?) ~~

–but he only saw them in pieces, not as a whole picture. His memory felt clogged and cloudy…. He pushed it aside. He's running on coffee with no sleep in at least three days after all.

The haze that fell over his mind was blissful, letting him work without interruption or any weird thoughts he was having.

He wasn’t sure when the patient stopped crying or when the patient died but it was sometime after he harvested his lungs… or maybe the heart. He couldn’t recall which went first.

Holding one of the eyes up to the light, Schneep tried to determine what made that man so familiar. The eye was quite pretty too… lovely shade of blue…

He gave a careless shrug after a moment of debate, putting the eye back in the jar with the other and gave the corpse’s cheek a gentle pat before striding out of the room, black eyes turning bright and cheery as he forgot all about his concerns.

There were more patients to  ~~kill oh god why was he killing them?~~ tend to after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a character who racked up 2 points on the Kill Count. It only took 11 days.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: I  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: II  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 4


	12. Day 12 ~ Bites ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember kiddos: don't bite people unless they consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, this is kinda late because I’m easily distracted and I like to procrastinate but here it is haha I’m so tired heck but I finally don’t have school for another two days hell yeah
> 
> (My chapter summaries suck haha please help)

__Neither had the upper hand.

Jackie and Anti fought viciously, tumbling on the floor, rolling around, getting hits in whenever possible. The fight would go in favor of one until the other ripped it away. They were in a stalemate.

Jackie fought fair—he was a hero, of course he did—while Anti, however, chose to use dirty tricks and dishonorable tactics. Didn’t matter whether he was “honorable” or not, it only mattered if he won or lost.

Anti tore his arm free of Jackie’s grip, shoving the heel of his palm up into his throat. The hero choked, gasping for air and loosening his grip. Anti took that opening and forced his weight up, throwing the other off and to the ground. With a snarl and a lunge Anti threw himself on top of Jackie. Jackie’s arm came up to swat him away, but instead of pinning his arm down like usual, Anti sank his teeth into his lower arm, slicing through the suit and breaking skin.

The shock factor was enough to catch Jackie off guard, drawing a wordless scream from him.

The sudden wave of blood filling his mouth was one of the only things he could focus on and he only bit down harder, relishing in the metallic filling his mouth and Jackie’s pained screams. Once he couldn’t bite down ay harder, he attempted to tear away the hunk of flesh in his mouth.

A quick but panicked blow to the side of his head was enough to stun him, giving the other a chance to wrench his arm out of Anti’s mouth, sobbing as he flesh tore further. Anti was disappointed by the new development but his aching jaw was grateful for it. He grinned wildly at the trembling hero clutching his arm to his chest, revealing sharp teeth stained with his blood.

“͊̅I̙͓ͭ̀ ͬͨ̍b͎͕͚̈̔ͩe̻l͈̜i͔͒e̫vͪ̑̏e ͔̗I̥͐ ͔̩̺wi͔̮̇̎n̘̫ͣ̃ ̮̯t̯̣̥̄͊̈́his ̎̒r̀͗o̼̼̲̔̉͗und̦̠̫ͦ̈́̓,̽ ̳̬͓̄̿͗hḕ̘͉̺̓r͈o͈̻ͭ͗͂ͅ.͚̺̓̀..̜ ͉̘̞̓̈́̈́uǹl͖̀eͫ͆̂ss̩̮̙ͫͭ͐ ̭͒you͉͓͗̅'̼̽ḋ̲͎̣̀̀ ͚̹̝̑͛ͮli̙̳̖ͮͮͫk̮̱̆͛̚ͅe̝̤ to ̞̙͎͛̆̓c͊͋̂o̗̱͚ṇ̿t͉̺͎̋̈ͤi̳̔n͍͗ű̩e͂ ̟͚͈̌̄ͦt̋̿h̳͉̭i̒s͉̯͕?͂”

Watching the hero retreat, disappearing behind a crate of broken computer parts, Anti could feel a slight tinge of dissatisfaction settling in his gut. He shrugged to himself, swiping his tongue across his bloodied lips before running his tongue over his teeth, cleaning out the majority of the blood and leaving behind a metallic aftertaste. 

Oh well… they’d be fighting again relatively soon anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I have to type up and edit all my other Goretober prompts now since I’ve posted all my ready ones. Rip.
> 
> Also yeah don’t bite people—
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: I  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: II  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 4


	13. Day 13 ~ Frayed ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not inhumane if your experiment can't feel or register any of the pain... or already dead... isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, may have deviated from the prompt a bit but it’s all good (I need to do more medical experiment and mad scientist Schneep how have I not done any of this before Goretober???

Schneep runs his fingers over the scalpel, tracing the cool metal. It was sharp enough to do the job and that's all that really mattered in the end.

The smell of death overpowered the smell of disinfectant in the room even though the creature was still moving. The snarling and growling creature restrained to the metal operating table with thick leather straps made his eyes flick over, taking in the sight of the decayed corpse. It seemed as if this one just wouldn't die—or at the very least, die easily—and that gave him a rather good opportunity to experiment without restrictions.

"Was für ein Wilder..." the doctor murmured in his first language, gloved hands messing with rotting ones, turning it so he could examine the torn and discolored fingernails. It appeared to have dried red stuck underneath them... Recent perhaps?

He let go of the hand and went to retrieve his penlight. Shining it in the monster's eye didn't do anything—the eye was simply a cloudy white and the lack of reaction further proved the theory that the beast was blind.

Slicing the scalpel into its rotting flesh didn't seem to phase it either, it merely kept struggling and roaring. He made a mental note of no pain and continued, sliding the scalpel down from its wrist to the crook of the elbow. Once the cut had been made, he slipped the scalpel under the skin and dragged it horizontally, the deteriorating skin parting easily.

He peeled the sickly skin back, revealing rotting flesh and decaying muscles. The skin yet under the tweezers though he wasn't too concerned about that. He was more interested how a body that's been dead for several weeks at the earliest was still "alive" and still up and moving.

Good thing that's what experiments are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHhhhhhh I REALLY LIKE MAD SCIENTIST SCHNEEP OKAY—
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: I  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: II  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 4


	14. Day 14 ~ Self Mutilation ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti's as much of a masochist as he is a sadist tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this out earlier but I procrastinated hhhhhh (this one isn’t even that long or very good but eh)
> 
> WARNING for self harm (as the title states)

Pain seared through his arm as Anti dragged the blade along, silver parting skin and bringing red forth. He had to be careful about how much he did at once otherwise—

His body spasmed as a particularly painful glitch tore through him, tears in his flesh and red disappearing abruptly. He screeched in annoyance, plunging the knife into his arm, shrieking in pain as his arm glitched around the knife, attempting to seal the wound only to do nothing in the end. Yanking the knife out with a sharp tug, Anti had to force himself not to let pain blind him enough that he’d glitch. Through gritted teeth he dug the blade into the soft underside of his arm, ripping up skin.

It was the only way he could feel something when he wasn’t causing others pain. He had to be causing  _someone_  pain, so why not himself?

His arm was growing warm under his hot blood, red trailing down the sides of his arm and dripping onto the floor. He felt better doing this—felt in control of how he felt. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to nothing again.

Another slash but it was too careless. He glitched, erasing all his work— _everything was gone.  
_

Another plunge of the knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha nobody really dies in a long time but I can aLWAYS CHANGE THAT—
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: I  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: II  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 4


	15. Day 15 ~ Amnesia ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's trapped but in a place he'd never suspect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u know posting an already written work gives you the illusion of productivity and makes you feel better??? i may have had a terrible day but productivity (even the illusion) makes me feel good okay??? my freakout is over and i can continue posting surprisingly. ‘m just pretty tired (more than usual) and my eyes hurt.

Jack didn’t know where he was. It was just a long, endless hallway filled with doors on either side of him. Annoyingly enough was the fact that they were all locked, door knobs turning uselessly under his sweaty palms. He gave up long ago. Having all doors locked seemed suspicious but he couldn’t remember if he’d ever been in scenario like this before.

Much to his frustration—and growing anxiety—his mind was full of blanks. What did he remember before this, who could help him, how he got here… Even worse was the fact that he wasn’t even sure if the memory gaps were supposed to be there or not. Was it always like this? It just felt… weird and  _wrong_  to have so much emptiness in his head. But what could’ve caused such a thing? He wasn’t sure.

He kept walking down the silent corridor, bare feet hitting cold cement. No matter how far he walked, he never got anywhere. Was this place really endless? Or was it looping? He couldn’t tell. But all he could do was keep walking.

Sometimes he’d hear noises but it could just be his mind interpreting the everpresent static into words and sounds that weren’t really there. Often there were slow, menacing footsteps behind him, spurring him into bolting without knowing why the sound set him off. Or glitchy giggles or cackles that rang out from all around him, echoing through his skull that made him grab fistfuls of his hair and yank, screaming for the voice to stop fucking around with him and  _do something already._  He’d catch snatches of whispers, of voices far ahead or behind him. Things like names he didn’t recognize—who the hell was Chase? Jack?—or pleading for someone to wake up already… whatever that meant.

Occasionally the entire place would glitch—stuttering for a brief moment only for him to end up in a hall with a completely different layout, different flooring and walls, stairs winding up and down into nothingness, windows that showed only darkness outside, shadows moving and darting on the walls despite the lack of moving light source that would allow such a thing… But he didn’t find anything wrong with that. It did that a lot after all.

No, the scary thing was when everything glitched and froze, trapping him in the nothingness of the void. No matter how far he ran or walked, no matter which direction he took, no matter how much time he spent there, he couldn’t escape. Then the void would glitch and he’d be back in a new hall.

At first he couldn’t run very far without stopping to take a break and that made his eyes furrow as he thought about it. Didn’t he play any sports before this—if there was even a before?

Nothing.

What did he do in his free time? What’d he do for a living? Family? Friends?

Panic bubbled underneath his skin, alarm finally washing over him. It wasn’t right to have so much missing information… right?  _Right?_

“Who am I?” He whispered, voice sounding foreign. Was that his voice?

For the first time since he could remember he saw something down the hallway, glowing in the darkness. A neon green glow… A new sound hit his ears… a song… but what song? Disjointed words popped into his head, things like “night” and “calm” and “silent” but the feelings that were associated with the sound of the tune didn’t match with the words trying to jog his memory. 

Despite his want for something new… something was wrong. Oh so  _very wrong_ … **.**  He turned in the opposite direction and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The icky feeling will remain for a while but I’ll be fine. I don’t have time to not be fine. Thanks for caring you all <3
> 
> Also I have a thing I want to do now because of this so that’ll come out whenever.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: I  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: II  
> Jameson Jackson:  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 4


	16. Day 16 ~ Possession ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kill Count rises prematurely—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t supposed to go this way but someone over on Ao3 took my half joke on Day 14 seriously.
> 
> “i dare you. i fuckin dare you. kill someone. see what happens“
> 
> “Challenge accepted. Instead of an ambiguous ending, Day 16 will now result in death. Your move.“ -Me
> 
> “You have no idea what I have planned. Bring it on”
> 
> “Just because of this comment I’m making mine worse. I'm—dare I say—excited for what you have planned.“ -Me

Everyone knew Anti favored JJ. He enjoyed messing with him and has inflicted his fair share of pain on the poor time traveler. It was just a well known fact. Which is why they never thought this particular scene would happen. It simply  _didn’t make sense._

Jack was horrified to learn of Jackie’s disappearance two years ago but… life went on… as painful as it was without the excitable hero. With time, instead of Jackie greeting the new ones like he had wanted to, Jack stepped up and greeted Marvin with open arms, announcing that the magician would have to help the new ones to come into their roles. Marvin pushed himself harder than ever to try and fill Jackie’s shoes. He was the one who taught Schneep and Chase alongside their creator, Jack. Henrik practised more… unethical experiments than Jackie would’ve liked but it was fine—Marvin wasn’t Jackie. Over time Chase learned how to properly use the pistol he had stashed away in his drawer and ended up buying a second one. The first couple of months were painful, hell the whole year was. But slowly Jackie’s absence and the lack of results on his disappearance became normal. It was hard to remember the last time Jackie had actually been with them. And then Schneep vanished for several months, Jack slipped into his coma, and Jamie appeared.

While everyone had heard of the hero, nobody really expected him to return, much less under Anti’s control. Yet there the man in red was, knocking on their door. He may have been wearing a mask but it was clear that they shared very similar features. Marvin had only heard good things about the hero, so he didn’t think too much about letting him inside when he asked to see Jack, claiming it was important with twitching hands. He wasn’t sure what he’d tell Jackie but he needed to figure out how to tell him the truth delicately. He had his back turned for a  _mere second_ , calling out to Chase who was in the kitchen with Jamie.

Then he was tackled and thrown forwards, pinned to the ground, grabbed roughly by the arms, cold metal tightening around his wrists. “What the hell?” He shouted in shock though his protests were quickly shut down with a steel toed boot to the ribs. He choked out a cry, gasping through pain.

Chase pulled his gun out of the waistband of his jeans, yelling for Jackie to stop. Jackie lunged forward, knocking the gun aside just in time for Chase to pull the trigger and bury a bullet a few feet from Marvin. The hero grabbed Chase by the wrist, twisted his arm back harshly until he pulled it out its socket and used his free hand to grip the vlogger's hair and slammed his skull into the corner of the marble counter with a loud  _crack!_

Marvin writhed on the ground at the sound, trying to tear his hands out of the handcuffs  ~~Jackie~~ … no,  _Anti_  had slipped on him, snarling and shouting furiously.

Marvin wasn’t sure how he hadn’t seen it before. The unnatural stiffness, green eyes, twitching… all clear signs of possession. And he’d failed to recognize them. Stupid stupid  _stupid._

Schneep was out working at the hospital for the first time in months which was  _really_  unlucky. Or maybe it had been planned. After all Schneep knew the signs of Anti’s possession better than anyone else. 

He killed JJ because nobody expected it. That had to be it. To prove nobody was safe from Anti’s wrath. All it took was a sharp jerk of his neck to the left and a spine shuddering crack for the gentleman’s body to go limp, crystal blue eyes wide. Marvin screamed wordlessly, frustrated tears building up in his eyes as he struggled to kickstart his magic so he could free himself while Chase lay on the tile, eyes shut and chest unmoving.

Jackie grinned wide, a feral grin only Anti was possible of making, eyes flashing black. "͙͌Yő̯͙͠ȕ͉ ̫͡f͍̿a͍͒ilě̜d̻̐ ͙̇m͕̺̂̚a̮̕ǵ̛̥͜i̗͘c̦̓i̜͒an͕. B̲̑̊͟e̪̎t͚͋t͕͘e̘͒r̛̭ ̧̽y̨̍e̥ț̋͊͜,̲̹̽͌ i̺͛t̞̎'̻̑s̕ͅ ͕̃al̝͗l̢̿ ͇͛ _y͕͂our̠̿ f͈̚ǎ̢̭̿u̜̮̓l̹̋t͍̑.̹͊_   I̖̒ ̛͈ _wă̦rn͘ͅe͍͡d_  ̭̳̔y̛̟ȏ͉ŭ̞̪͂;  ̧̳́̋I̧͐ ̤̜̍͂są̰̌̈i͚̻̚͡d̤͡ ̮͝I̡̠͛'͔̮͒͋d̳͑ ̖̐͒ͅrȇ̳̘͋t͇͖̓̓u̢̾r͎͡n͙̈ ̡̈͞ͅw̻̝͐͡ḣ͇̻̇ȇ̹n̤̤̏̐ ͔̾̏͟y̹͂ŏ͜u͙̓ ͇̥̂̒ľ̬͉̐e͌͜a̧̢͗̆s͓͐t͎̊ ̺͗̂͜ȇ̘̖͂x͙̾pect̯̺͊ ̪̈i͕̬͐̇ţ͛.̱̑ D̝̍i̛̤͍̇d̝̋͟n'̭̂t͚̍ ̤̆I͖̓ ̻d͚͂è̺l͈̠̿i̖̓v̼e̺̍r̠̃?̞̌"

The knife gripped in the hero’s hand— _when did he get the knife?_ —raised and sliced into his throat, spilling dark liquid down the front of his red suit. Blood trickled down from his smiling lips.

Marvin let out strangled, keening, heart broken sobs amongst the three corpses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I was only going to kill JJ in this one. But I decided Chase’s head injury was bad enough to kill him. And then Jackie happened. Everyone say “thank you” to Firenza for prematurely upping the Kill Count!!! (Lookit our boy Chase leading the pack lmao—)
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: II  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: III  
> Jameson Jackson: I  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 7


	17. Day 17 ~ Gouged Out ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is really unlucky in this whole month haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it how @superbanananinja234 said Chase needed to stop dying and this happens lkafsjkgjksdljgkljsagkljlk (i love your tags btw they give me life—all of the tags/comments from everyone give me life)
> 
> WARNING for eye trauma, gore, and Anti being uncomfortable like usual. Also Zalgo text for anyone who is uncomfortable with that.

“S̯̘͡u̢̨̽͌ch͍͑ ̩͇͛̕a̩̅ ̹͛p̺͛r̟̐e͔͑t̠͝ẗ̞̥͞y͡ͅ ̛̩sḥ̳̒͑ȃ̯͉͂ḏ̄e͚ o̲͖̿̃f blu̢̫̿͐é̹, ̝̒d͓͞o̢̺̾͑n̗̿'ţ̂ ̢̚you̘̓ ̣͇̔͋a͇̎g̳͝r̾͢ě͟ë̙?"̥ Anti purred, tiling Chase’s head up, examining his eyes intently. They were a darker shade of blue, shining with dear and unshed tears. He decided he wanted those eyes for himself. He was going to keep them.

He lightly traced his claws around the other’s left eye socket, dipping them in slightly before removing them. He stopped, satisfiction coursing through him when the man trapped under him burst into panicked tears.

"͈̝̊̈́A͈ẘ̮w.̢̜̍͞.̹̅. ̰̠̔d̼̏on'̮͛t̛̠̩͗ ̼̅cȑ̫y̫̌,͕̚"͍͞  the demon cooed, plunging his claws into his eye socket, claws curling around the eye.

The screams went straight to his head.

Anti had to keep his weight shifting back and forth to pin the thrashing man down. 

Pinning his left arm across the vlogger’s chest and keeping his knees digging into the tops of his thighs, Anti tore the eye out with a sudden yank, the optical nerve tugging before it snapped. Blood splattered across his shirt and face, red rolling down Chase’s cheek like bloody tears.

Pained screams tapered off into choked sobs.

Anti patted Chase’s check with a wide grin. "͈͔͂́L͔̎ȏ͉o͟͡k.͉̩̅͠"̰̙͗̾ 

The glitch barely had enough time to get off the other before the other spilled his last meal all over himself at the sight of his eye.

Immediately after the vlogger was done emptying the contents of his stomach, sputtering and choking on the acidic taste, the second eye was removed with the same squelching noise and spray of blood as the first. Though it appeared the second one was too much for the other to handle, his body going limp after only a few seconds of pain.

Anti’s gaze shifted from the bleeding, empty sockets to the two eyes in his palm. They felt hard yet slightly squishy at the same time.

The eyes gazed back sightlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna leave this as ambiguous but I figured shock would kill him pretty quick. Everyone needs to get on Chase’s level haha he’s gonna win at this point. Maybe I should do a fluffy fic for whoever has the most deaths by the end of this… Hmmm….. sounds nice actually. Behind all the angst I have planned.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye:  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: II  
> Marvin the Magnificent: I  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein:  
> Chase Brody: IIII  
> Jameson Jackson: I  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 8


	18. Day 18 ~ Serial Killer ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a killer on the loose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this got pretty long and I don’t particularly like it that much because it feels rushed but look!!! The Kill Count!!! (I might rewrite something like this later with more details :D)

It was easy to find the mute. He was the one who was home alone most often compared to the others. All it took was careful observation to find a moment where all the others would be out doing their own things, leaving Jamie alone for the night.

Messing with Jameson was one of his favorite things to do—it’s not like he could scream and alert the neighbors to the game they were playing. A soft crackle of static from an electronic every here and there, catching the other man’s attention and keeping him on edge when the static cycled through the electronics in the house, jumping from room to room. The static grew louder and louder, switching between electronics faster and faster before a violent crackle from the tv sounded as Anti lunged forward, the plastic screen warping around him as he hauled himself out of the tv with a crazed cackle, signature knife clutched tight in his hand. The demon put a finger to his lips, shushing the other.

Jameson was too frozen in fear and shock to put up much of a fight. Claws sliding into the fragile flesh of the other’s throat, curling around the trachea, Anti ripped his arm back and tore out Jamie’s throat in a spray of dark red, colors muted by the sepia filter the man seemed to put over everything around him. Jameson’s blank eyes were filled with static as he fell forward onto his knees, sepia aura around him growing dimmer and bleeding out much like him until no such aura surrounded him.

Anti figured he’d leave a present for the others to find.

Seeing the other’s horror and hearing their screams was something he’d cherish forever. He had to admit: his art had been pretty flawless. The red strings tied around the corpse’s arms, suspending them above his head as the strings were tangled around the blades of the ceiling fan, red dripping down from torn out throat, down his vest, and pooling on the floor below. A carved smile cut into the cheeks, stopping where the jaw connected.

* * *

This was a message. That it’d never end. They all weren’t safe. Never were. All Anti had to do was wait for another opportunity to attack.

* * *

Getting to Chase was laughably easy after the death of one of his only friends. He reeked of strong liquor and the stumble in his step was more than noticeable. Mimicry was something the glitch could always execute well and with his unstable voice, it was simple to twist his voice into something it wasn’t. Like the drunk’s kids.

It wasn’t as fun messing with a drunk and incapacitated Chase since he was so slow and stupid—more so than usual—but he drew the game out a little longer than usual. Tag wasn’t as fun when his opponent couldn’t walk straight and fell every couple of steps but it was certainly more fun when he imitated his daughter’s voice while skipping away, cackling as the lowlife swung clumsily at him.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. Glitching past the man in front of him and swiping the revolver off the coffee table, he turned and buried a single bullet in the center of his head. Using his knife to scoop and leverage his eyes out, he made sure to pop them into the open bottle of whiskey he had been in the process of drowning himself in before sliding the neck of the bottle in his limp hand. Replicating the same eerie and gory smile as JJ’s wasn’t difficult.

* * *

The second death of them was what alerted them to take things very carefully. The remaining never left another’s sight for a full two weeks after Chase’s body was discovered two days after his murder. It was inevitable they slipped up however.

* * *

With Marvin out at the theater and Jackie patrolling, cornering Henrik in the basement was Anti’s next move. A flying glass beaker struck Anti in the side of his head, causing him to screech in surprise, stumbling back as the doctor darted for his tray of tools. The demon threw himself at Schneep with an enraged scream, sending them both crashing into the cart of tools, metal clattering on tile.

Hastily pinning the flailing man down, his outstretched fingers closed around a scalpel and nothing felt better than carving into the doctor’s face with his own tools, ripping his open mouth wide and shredding his cheeks. His panicked and pained screams only tore the broken muscle and flesh further. Flinging a hand back and reaching for the cords of Jack’s IV machine, he tugged on it sharply, bringing the machine crashing down to the floor and the cords closer to him. Looping the wires around Schneep’s throat and pulling tight, he held it, straining to keep the other in place. It was of no concern whether the other struggled in vain—Henrik was only wasting what little breath he had left.

He kept the cords wrapped around his throat for a while longer after he stopped moving and went limp before getting to work presenting his newest kill.

* * *

Jackie had been the one to find the doctor, having staggered back home from patrol sporting many new injuries. Pushing the door open hesitantly and calling out softly, he froze in the doorway at the sight of his best friend swaying slightly from the ceiling with several pairs of cords coiled around his severely bruised and discolored throat. Blood dripped from Henrik’s unseeing eyes and out of his parted lips. Hearing the hero’s agonized scream was much better than his previous one upon finding Jamie’s body.

They couldn’t win. Not with this many losses. Not against a g̠̥̫̤̋̌̉̍͆͢o̲̘͐͗d̡͐.

* * *

Catching the magician off guard was harder than all the others but he managed to do it like he had the last time—by jumping him while he was walking home from a magic show, magic depleted and exhausted. The lack of a fight was disappointing—come on, a single flare of green fire wasn’t a proper _fight_ —but the insults and words Marvin spat were amusing at best. Still, wasn’t enough to save him in the end.

Digging his knife into his arm below the crook of his elbow and flicking it down to his wrist in each arm was the way this one went. Dark blood—darker than normal—tinged with swirls bright green and toxic purple gushed from the slits in his arms as the same smile was cut into his cheeks. (Funny… this was the second time the demon had cut up the magician’s face.) Grabbing a fistful of long green hair, he slid the knife along the nape of the magician’s neck and cut his hair off, opening his fist and letting the hair flutter down into the sticky blood and onto his seizing chest. He ripped the mask off his face to rub salt in the wound while Marvin was still alive, exposing his scarred face to the world.

* * *

Jackie found Marvin only a mere thirty minutes after he bled to death when he had gotten worried about not receiving a call from his friend after his show. After that Brighton’s hero vanished out of the public eye.

* * *

Anti found the hero sitting next to Jack’s hospital bed, fingers intertwined with limp ones. He didn’t even try to put up a fight like Marvin had. The demon made sure to point that out to the hero after he had brought a metal pipe down on the hero’s right leg, hearing a bone chilling crack.

By the time he was done, each leg was broken beyond repair at the knee and both arms snapped at the elbow. The cheshire smile contrasting sharply with the blue mask covering the area around his eyes.

Anti turned his attention to the last one remaining. He didn’t even have to do much to Jack. He simply carved in a smile and ripped the IV out of his body before leaving. Not like anyone could look after him anymore. What worse a punishment than deteriorating in his own mind as his body slowly died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: I  
> Chase Brody: IIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 14


	19. Day 19 ~ Sadistic Indulgence ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say Anti’s not the only one capable of torturing someone—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night and this one is later than usual because I’m on vacation in Colorado currently. It’s currently 2:11 AM hahaha im so tired heck—
> 
> WARNINGS: Light torture (nothing graphic really) and sadism (obviously)

It was finally over. After all this time…

Glowing green magic was coiled tight around the demon’s body, wrists and ankles bound, immobilizing it, with tendrils wrapped around its ribcage and throat.

Marvin didn’t know how he did it but he’d finally taken the glitch by surprise. No more fear, no more precautions, no more feeling _weak_ and _helpless_. His shoulders slumped forward, exhaustion catching up with him suddenly. It was a close fight but he won nonetheless.

But… there was something stronger than the exhaustion. Something that surged through his veins—something that wasn’t magic. It was… _rage_. Seeing the one who’d caused them so much pain tied up and on its knees was more than enough to fuel Marvin’s lust for power. This was the one who had opposed Jackie, sending him crawling back home with fatal injuries far too often. It plagued Chase with nightmares, forcing him deeper down into his spiral of depression. It’s the one who took Schneep from them for nine months and tortured him. It turned JJ into his personal puppet. It’d carved up Marvin’s own face and constantly mocked him. It put Jack into a coma and put them all through _hell_.

“It’s… _ironic_ , really,” Marvin mused lightly to himself. “You’re the one who put us through so much pain and now the tables and turned.”

Anti sneered. “͖̟̱̍̌Y͎͛ŏ͇͚́ù̫̭̍ ͔̳̹͂̓̉d̨̠͛̏o̹̹͒͋n̫̮̓̈’̮͡t̝̟̺̊͒ ̱̆̾͜͢s̹̑c̢͡ar̢͗e̟ ͚̿ḿ͔̯̎ĕ̙, ̪͉͉̀̇̉m̲̌ạ̮̌g̢̔́͟i̗͠c̬̋i̝̊a̘̹̳̐̚̕n̫͓͐.”̼̳̺͌͞

“͖̟̱̍̌Y͎͛ŏ͇͚́ù̫̭̍ ͔̳̹͂̓̉d̨̠͛̏o̹̹͒͋n̫̮̓̈’̮͡t̝̟̺̊͒ ̱̆̾͜͢s̹̑c̢͡ar̢͗e̟ ͚̿ḿ͔̯̎ĕ̙,̪͉͉̀̇̉ ̝͞m̲̌ạ̮̌g̢̔́͟i̗͠c̬̋i̝̊a̘̹̳̐̚̕n̫͓͐.”̼̳̺͌͞ “͖̟̱̍̌Y͎͛ŏ͇͚́ù̫̭̍ ͔̳̹͂̓̉d̨̠͛̏o̹̹͒͋n̫̮̓̈’̮͡t̝̟̺̊͒ ̱̆̾͜͢s̹̑c̢͡ar̢͗e̟ ͚̿ḿ͔̯̎ĕ̙,̪͉͉̀̇̉ ̝͞m̲̌ạ̮̌g̢̔́͟i̗͠c̬̋i̝̊a̘̹̳̐̚̕n̫͓͐.”̼̳̺͌͞ “͖̟̱̍̌Y͎͛ŏ͇͚́ù̫̭̍ ͔̳̹͂̓̉d̨̠͛̏o̹̹͒͋n̫̮̓̈’̮͡t̝̟̺̊͒ ̱̆̾͜͢s̹̑c̢͡ar̢͗e̟ ͚̿ḿ͔̯̎ĕ̙,̪͉͉̀̇̉ ̝͞m̲̌ạ̮̌g̢̔́͟i̗͠c̬̋i̝̊a̘̹̳̐̚̕n̫͓͐.”̼̳̺͌͞ “͖̟̱̍̌Y͎͛ŏ͇͚́ù̫̭̍ ͔̳̹͂̓̉d̨̠͛̏o̹̹͒͋n̫̮̓̈’̮͡t̝̟̺̊͒ ̱̆̾͜͢s̹̑c̢͡ar̢͗e̟ ͚̿ḿ͔̯̎ĕ̙,̪͉͉̀̇̉ ̝͞m̲̌ạ̮̌g̢̔́͟i̗͠c̬̋i̝̊a̘̹̳̐̚̕n̫͓͐.”̼̳̺͌͞ “͖̟̱̍̌Y͎͛ŏ͇͚́ù̫̭̍ ͔̳̹͂̓̉d̨̠͛̏o̹̹͒͋n̫̮̓̈’̮͡t̝̟̺̊͒ ̱̆̾͜͢s̹̑c̢͡ar̢͗e̟ ͚̿ḿ͔̯̎ĕ̙,̪͉͉̀̇̉ ̝͞m̲̌ạ̮̌g̢̔́͟i̗͠c̬̋i̝̊a̘̹̳̐̚̕n̫͓͐.”̼̳̺͌͞ “͖̟̱̍̌Y͎͛ŏ͇͚́ù̫̭̍ ͔̳̹͂̓̉d̨̠͛̏o̹̹͒͋n̫̮̓̈’̮͡t̝̟̺̊͒ ̱̆̾͜͢s̹̑c̢͡ar̢͗e̟ ͚̿ḿ͔̯̎ĕ̙,̪͉͉̀̇̉ ̝͞m̲̌ạ̮̌g̢̔́͟i̗͠c̬̋i̝̊a̘̹̳̐̚̕n̫͓͐.”̼̳̺͌͞ “͖̟̱̍̌Y͎͛ŏ͇͚́ù̫̭̍ ͔̳̹͂̓̉d̨̠͛̏o̹̹͒͋n̫̮̓̈’̮͡t̝̟̺̊͒ ̱̆̾͜͢s̹̑c̢͡ar̢͗e̟ ͚̿ḿ͔̯̎ĕ̙,̪͉͉̀̇̉ ̝͞m̲̌ạ̮̌g̢̔́͟i̗͠c̬̋i̝̊a̘̹̳̐̚̕n̫͓͐.”̼̳̺͌͞ “͖̟̱̍̌Y͎͛ŏ͇͚́ù̫̭̍ ͔̳̹͂̓̉d̨̠͛̏o̹̹͒͋n̫̮̓̈’̮͡t̝̟̺̊͒ ̱̆̾͜͢s̹̑c̢͡ar̢͗e̟ ͚̿ḿ͔̯̎ĕ̙,̪͉͉̀̇̉ ̝͞m̲̌ạ̮̌g̢̔́͟i̗͠c̬̋i̝̊a̘̹̳̐̚̕n̫͓͐.”̼̳̺͌͞

Anti’s ever-changing voice grated in his ears and Marvin decided he wasn’t going to tolerate it anymore. After all, he was the one in control now. The green magic curled tight, crushing the demon’s neck and ribs, tightening slowly. The demon’s fangs ground together, veins in its neck bulging as the magic’s grip grew stronger. A slow, cracking filled the room as the glitch growled in pain, the sound trailing off in a garbled hiss. The pained sound was music to his ears.

This was only the start of payback, only the beginning of karma. People always say, “what goes around comes around” and that all you had to do was sit back and watch but he didn’t believe that. Nobody was strong enough to oppose Anti and make it suffer like it deserved, so Marvin would have to do it himself. Not like it bothered him to do so.

Green trails of magic shot up the demon’s nostrils, its body jolting in shock. Its body convulsed violently, the glitch falling forward on its face and finally— _finally_ —screaming. Marvin wanted more. He wanted it _begging_.

“You seem to think you’re still in control,” Marvin noted clinically, eyes staring down at the demon’s shaking form. “Why don’t we fix that?”

He’d make him pay for everything it’d done to them. To _him_. (Enjoying it was just a bonus.) Marvin vowed to _break_ it.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing Marvin tbh I need to do more with him (and I am currently). Also notice how Marvin referred to Anti as an it throughout the whole chapter; he doesn’t see Anti as a person. Not anymore at least.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: I  
> Chase Brody: IIIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 14


	20. Day 20 ~ Keeping a Trophy ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes to keep little things of theirs to remember them by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one is very short—
> 
> Can be seen as the aftermath of day 18.

A blue mask stained with dried, flaking brown.

A ceramic white cat mask with a crack running down from one eye hole.

A torn white lab coat stained red.

A forgotten baseball cap with the symbol predicting its owner’s fate.

A broken pocket watch with spiderwebbed cracks along the inside.

A pair of black headphones the owner hasn’t worn in over a year’s time.

The only things left of the ones he’d killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to do with this one tbh
> 
> Character Kill Count:  
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: I  
> Chase Brody: IIIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie:  
> Total: 14


	21. Day 21 ~ Puppet ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all he was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another criminally short prompt

The glassy eyed man danced on strings cutting into his skin and spilling dark blood. He was tugged this way and that, mouth open yet forming no sound. While nobody else could see the strings, he could. Glowing red, tied around his ankles, wrists, and neck. And even though nobody but him could see them, he still tucked them away and out of sight.

He was scared the others would find out and abandon him, leave him alone with the puppeteer. He didn’t want that to happen. He’s terrified of that happening. He wouldn’t be able to take it if they left.

JJ wanted to cut those bright, ugly strings… but how could he do that if he was already tangled up and dangling from them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m not proud of this on but I’m really excited for day 23 at least.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: I  
> Chase Brody: IIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 14


	22. Day 22 ~ Dead End ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why accept his cruel fate, die, and be forgotten when everyone wants him to be the villain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Marvin is hella salty in this one

He could feel it. The trembling in his limbs. The shallow breaths that never quite filled his lungs. The way he couldn’t register pain half the time and the other half he was hypersensitive to it. The traces of magic clinging to his dimming soul. The way his vision was blurring more and more. The way his hearing cut out every now and then. The way he was unable to produce more than a few noises rather than words.

He was  _fading._

Without Jack awake and well, he couldn’t keep up his physical form. He couldn’t keep dragging himself up a hill that had already been too difficult to climb while he was strong. He just kept sliding down no matter how hard he tried to climb up it. He was stuck—trapped even with no way out but down.  It was a dead end and he couldn’t bring himself to admit it before it was too late.

The others probably couldn’t wait to get rid of him. His moral compass had always been a little fucky and with all those headcanons of him teaming up with Anti… **.**  They tried to get the community’s attention on him but it was barely enough to earn him another week. The community didn’t care about him. They never did. They wanted Jackie, Chase, Schneep (who’s been missing for over four months for fuck’s sake), and even the new ego, Jameson Jackson.

It wasn’t fair. He’d been there before three of the most popular egos yet they got all the attention. The community was going to leave him to  _rot_  after everything they’d  _done_  to him? The others were going to leave him to  _fade?_  After everything he’d done  _for them?_  After all the blood, sweat, and tears he’d poured into this “family?" 

Anger was the only thing that kept him alive this long. Anger and spite. He wanted to bring the community to their knees. He wanted the other egos to suffer like he was. But most importantly he didn’t want to fade. He didn’t want to die and be forgotten as if he had never existed in the first place.

So when Anti showed up by his bedside, offering a proposal he just couldn’t refuse… he took his hand and made a deal with the devil. They couldn’t ignore him if he became what they all wanted of him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna write more of morally gray Marvin honestly and I am currently. Goretober isn’t my only project. I have so many not okay fics I’m sitting on until I finish them up and edit them. I can’t wait.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: I  
> Chase Brody: IIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 14


	23. Day 23 ~ "Love" ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Stacy may have been happy at once but it’s really gone downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who should be studying for the six tests I have over the next week but isn’t :D (It’s okay I’ll probably do well anyway—except for math but last time I expected to fail a math test I got 100% so maybe I’ll pass that one too idfk anymore)
> 
> We’re taking a break from gore to dive into Chase and Stacy’s marriage pre divorce but after shit started to go down!!! Buckle up because this one hurts.
> 
> WARNINGS: Emotional abuse, fighting, and Stacy being a bitch.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so so_  sorry," he whispered to his wife, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. She'd only get angrier if he got upset.

Money has been tight recently, Chase having been laid off from his office job a couple of weeks ago, leaving him relying on his YouTube channel for money. While it was much better than nothing and he had a lot of fans, YouTube was in some weird rut, people being unsubscribed from accounts and videos not being recommended to subscribers. A normal job would be much more steady and provide more money at the moment.

Hence the on going argument. It's been over a week and Stacy still hasn't talked to him. Hell she barely even glanced his way. He got booted to the couch and she locked the bedroom door every night. Chase had to admit: this one was really taking its toll on him mentally. He hasn't been feeling very good at all the last past few days—in fact he's been feeling worse than he had in a long time. Sure their arguments were nasty and lasted unnecessarily long, often starting over either the tiniest things or nothing... but they always got over it. They had to. Which is why he clung onto the possibility of Stacy forgiving him early.

Stacy let out an annoyed sigh and for the first time in a week addressed him, though she wasn't looking at him. "If you were really sorry then you'd have a job already."

His insides twisted painfully, throat closing up. "You— It's not my fault there aren't a lot of jobs. Besides... there's a lot of competition. I can't... There're always better people for the job." Didn't she see how this was eating away at him? Not being able to get a job, Stacy not acknowledging his existence, being forced to sleep on the couch, staying up late looking for jobs...

"It's your fault for not finishing college. If you had then you would've gotten a job by now. It's always your fault!" She snipped, keeping her back to him.

"Well, how would a degree in music technology help me get a job!?" He snapped angrily.

"Maybe you should've picked a better major!"

"I _liked_ that one!"

"Then why'd you drop out?"

"Because I don't like school! I was miserable!"

"Newsflash, Chase: nobody likes school! You're not special. Most people at least have the attention span to get through school! But we all know your attention span is nonexistent!"

The words sliced right into his heart—cut right down into his very soul.

Swiping a hand uselessly across his eyes, he let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. The breath he drew in was a sniffly one.

Stacy must've heard because she turned, looking directly at him for the first time in what felt like forever. She frowned. "Seriously, Chase? Are you really crying?"

The call out only made shame course through him, making his eyes sting more. He clenched his jaw and looked away, refusing to answer.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again. "Why do I even bother? You're useless." She strode past him, calling over her shoulder. "You can come back to bed once you get off your lazy ass and get a job." A beat of silence before she tacked on, "I love you."

It didn't matter that it didn't sound genuine. It didn't matter how angry she still was at him. The words made something prickly rise in his chest and throat—he noted it didn't feel as pleasant as before but some of the warmth still remained.

"Love you too," he whispered to the empty room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof parents fighting is a bad. Please don’t disrespect your partners y’all. Women can’t get away with this shit either because it’s still abuse.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: I  
> Chase Brody: IIIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 14


	24. Day 24 ~ Nightmare ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares can carry over to real life too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god my day’s been a fucking nightmare haha—
> 
> Kinda set like a typical horror movie tbh. Also it’s trash so sorry for that. I might redo this idea some other time when I don’t feel horrible.

It didn’t feel real. None of it felt real. Surroundings shifted but they didn’t realize it—they were too panicked to take notice. All that they could focus on was the fear.

They tripped over something, falling forward and struggling to scramble up (they didn’t notice there was no sharp sting on their hands or knees). The thing was directly in front of them, a silhouette with a glowing red aura, bright green glowing eye—

They jolted, eyes snapping open, the surge of terror from the dream following them into reality. A moment or two to process where they were and what just happened. Pushing themselves up into a sitting position, eyes fell closed. Shaky breaths and calming heartbeat… **.**  Relax…

Their eyes flew open when they heard familiar static hum to life, like someone had turned on a tv at full volume on a disconnected channel. Two things occurred to them at once.

One was that their door was cracked open. They never slept with their door open. 

Two: the lights were off. They never turned the lights off.

Something wet dripped down from the ceiling and landed on their arm. Their eyes flicked up, fear seizing their body, mouth gaping in a silent scream.

It was on the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I can post tomorrow or Friday. Both those days aren’t going to be too great to me, so expect me back after a potential breakdown better than ever with fresh new angst.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: I  
> Chase Brody: IIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 14


	25. Day 25 ~ Skeletal ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti found eating to be... a waste of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh not too proud of this one. I do like the concept of Anti never eating though. I mean, he wouldn’t have to technically.
> 
> WARNINGS: Starvation

Anti didn’t need to eat. He was practically immortal; not eating wouldn’t kill him. That being said: he hasn’t eaten a proper meal in over several years. Sure sometimes he ate just for the hell of it but he normally retched it back up after gorging himself on flesh. It’s not like he actively ate though.

Idly he wondered if eating regularly would be beneficial to his ability to fight and heal. Probably. But he didn’t feel like taking all the time and effort to get back into the habit of eating. As tempting as it was to begin putting on some weight so his bones wouldn’t snap so easily and everything wouldn’t hurt so much, Anti didn’t bother fixing the problem. He’d break bones anyway.

His skin was abnormally pale and it clung tightly to his bones, showing off every bone in a rather grotesque manner. Collar bone sticking out painfully, ridges of his spine painfully obvious through his shirt, and cheekbones sunken. Wrists, elbows, knees, ankles all unhealthily small, fingers spindly and weak looking. It seemed as if he moved a single inch then his bones would break through the skin like paper… or crumble to dust.

It hurt to move around but Anti simply factored that in as a normal feeling. Hunger pangs either had been tuned out or he was unable to feel them anymore. It was a wonder how he still retained any of his strength in this state. He resembled a skeleton more than a dangerous demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like tomorrow’s prompt a whole lot and those of you who have kept up with this may have an idea why
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: I  
> Chase Brody: IIIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 14


	26. Day 26 ~ Garrote ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't breathe—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I had to look up the definition for this so here y’all go!!!
> 
> “kill (someone) by strangulation, typically with an iron collar or a length of wire or cord.”
> 
> That being said let’s raise the kill count!!!
> 
> WARNING: Strangulation

Schneep’s fingers pressed against his own throat in a dangerous manner as the wire continued to tighten, cutting off circulation in his fingers and crushing his windpipe. A shallow wheeze was all that left him and the inability to draw in another breath sent him into a panicked frenzy.

Attempting to pry the cord off with stinging fingers, Schneep flailed in a blind panic, struggling to aim a kick back at his attacker.  The feeling of the demon’s chest pressed up against his back was enough to throw what little judgement his oxygen deprived brain retained out the window. His strangled gasps brought in no air, and soon enough darkness began encroaching on his vision.

The cord only grew more taunt as the demon yanked it closer to him, inching his hands closer and closer to the doctor’s neck. Schneep could feel the burning crawling across his throat—no doubt going to leave nasty bruises—and he could feel his windpipe trying to strain against the pressure to gather air.

Exhaustion clung to him, dragging his leaden limbs down. His struggling was stealing any energy he had left, sapping his fight away. Head swimming painfully, vision twirling, his attempts to remove the cord and his kicks grew weaker and fewer.

He slumped back against his assailant, mouth hanging open as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

Anti held the cord for another minute to ensure he wouldn’t be able to survive the ordeal before letting go of the cord, letting the doctor’s lifeless body tumble to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter will be a smash hit.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: II  
> Chase Brody: IIIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie:
> 
> Total: 15


	27. Day 27 ~ Bash Their Brains Out ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a mess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a friend over last night so this got delayed but here it is!!! Fun fact: This was supposed to be Anti and Jackie originally but I needed to kill someone else so here’s this!!! I’ll post the original later.

Schneep wasn’t sure how it happened. One minute the experiment had been strapped down to the operating table, completely immobilized as he hovered over it, scalpel in hand. The next it was ripping out of its restraints, arm sluggishly swinging forward, clumsy fingers trying to get ahold of the doctor’s coat. He reeled back with an undignified squawk, tripping over his feet and falling back, eyes bulging as the creature moved to follow only to fall off the metal table.

This has never happened before—what was he supposed to do? His experiments never escaped before! From what he knew, the creature was freakishly strong, felt no pain, was blind, and highly food motivated… and currently Schneep was on the menu. There was one weakness however…

Schneep scrambled back as the creature dragged itself slowly forward, groaning all the way. His back hit a cart and sent it tipping over, the clatter of many metal things striking tiles ringing in his ears. Reaching back behind him, hands dragging across the tile to find a suitable weapon, latching onto the first thing he felt. He swung his arm forward, slamming the metal tray into the experiment’s head.

It wouldn’t stop, just as he feared. Scooching back, he swung again and again and again, striking the creature over and over and over, dark oozing blood splattering on his once white coat. The metal tray dented after a couple swings but Schneep didn’t notice. He was running on pure adrenaline now. This time the blunt corner of the tray broke through its weak skull with the sound of an eggshell cracking. Another few slams and its skull caved in with more snapping, brain matter and blood flying.

He didn’t stop until its head was an unrecognizable mess. Dropping the bloodied tray to the ground and breathing raggedly, he reached up and yanked off his surgical mask, tossing it aside. He drew a bloodied gloved hand through his hair absentmindedly.

“Fuck,” he swore softly, the reality of the situation kicking in. “Fuck!” He yelled, grabbing the tray and flinging it across the room in a rage. 

He had wanted that thing alive. And now… He looked at the unmoving corpse and the blood everywhere, scrunching his nose at the smell. Now he had to clean this mess up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah last chapter’s ending note was a pun. 
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye:  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: II  
> Chase Brody: IIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie: I
> 
> Total: 16


	28. Day 28 ~ Blood ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's a fascinating color, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Kill Anti already you coward”
> 
> “Oh I’m planning on it”
> 
> Not as spectacular as I would’ve liked but I finally did it. I’ll kill Anti again in another story perhaps.

Anti couldn’t believe it. It was right in front of him yet he just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Red weeped from rips in his flesh, lacerations and claw marks littering his whole body. He was too weak to reload his body.  _He was dying._

Dark did it. He finally did it. The demon with a stick up his ass fought him for hours. Prissy fucker doesn’t like getting his hands dirty but he apparently wanted to rip Anti open with his own knife. 

A laugh bubbled out of his ripped throat, forcing him to burst into a coughing fit. He didn’t think he’d ever see the day. He wasn’t sure he believed it yet or not.

Turning his attention on the pools of blood, he found himself transfixed by the sight. How odd… to see so much of the very liquid keeping him alive on the ground…  _wasted._

His skin felt sticky and warm from the blood trailing down and drying.

Absentmindedly Anti dragged his trembling hand through the puddle, letting the blood stick to his fingers. He didn’t know why he did it, it was on impulse really.

His ability to think was degrading, melting away until only the bare minimum remained.

What a pretty color… red was.

Anti shuddered out a final breath. And just like that the dark suited demon had one less enemies standing in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this month is almost over already.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye: I  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: II  
> Chase Brody: IIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie: I
> 
> Total: 17


	29. Day 29 ~ Hooked ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie seems a bit... hooked on his latest enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this was supposed to be Chase but I figured he suffered enough already ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jackie regretted a lot of things but the one thing he regretted most was catching that psycho's attention.

Hanging from his full body weight off a meat hook jabbed through his shoulder was never how he imagined to die. He was thinking more along the lines of protecting his brothers, Anti killing him, or dying out fighting crime.

As hard as he struggled to relax—to keep his muscles loose—the pain of his weight pulling him down on the meathook made him reflexively tense up, sending a new wave of pain over him as the hook tugged on flesh and torn muscles. Not to mention he was hanging off one hook stabbed through his left shoulder, meaning his weight wasn’t evenly distributed.

He weakly attempted to grab at the hook he hung from with his right hand, to pull himself up and off only to groan in frustration as his trembling hand shook too much to get a proper grip on the chain the hook hung from. Gasping brokenly, he clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together to prevent any pained noises from escaping. He probably wasn’t strong enough to lift himself off anyway.

Forcing himself to relax incrementally, Jackie resigned himself to his defeat and hung limply in the air, the toes of his boots scuffing the ground just barely. His only real hope was the others finding him before that creep got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I still have five goretober extras to post someone yell at me to post them please I’m begging you
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye: I  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: II  
> Chase Brody: IIIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie: I
> 
> Total: 17


	30. Day 30 ~ Body Horror ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti still has a few tricks up his sleeve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s okay I guess. Not too proud of it though.

Every demon had a true form—though only certain ones could shift to hide it. That meant only certain demons had to suffer through shifting to return to their natural state.

Glitches tore through his body, tearing down his disguise and revealing the monstrosity beneath.

Skin on his cheeks under his eye sockets split to reveal glowing neon green eyes blinking past red liquid dripping down from the torn skin. The same thing happened with the palms of his hands and all along his neck and down his back. Limbs cracked and popped out of place as they grew, bones stretching his skin. Fingers and fingernails morphed together into long claws. His skin bubbled painfully, black spreading all along the surface of his skin.

He could feel his shirt tearing trying to contain his unexpected height gain. His teeth grew in his mouth, forcing his jaw to break and morph into a less containing one. Long, pointed tongue rolled forward and past his row of sharp teeth, gooey black saliva dripping from his open mouth and dripping down in chin in oozing rivulets.

He leaned forward, allowing his spine to hunch him forward, leaning his weight onto his knuckles. Sharp ridges tore out of his skin and rose up from his spine. Shoulders dislocated themselves and moved back, arms and legs proportionally out of size.

All his eyes blinked at different times, giving him the full ability to see all around him at once. Joints creaking as he moved forward, Anti couldn’t help but give a low hiss. He hasn’t been in this form for a while now. He shifted his spine, grunting as each individual vertebrae cracked.

Hilariously enough none of the others knew about his first form, not even the magician. Oh well, he didn’t want to ruin the surprise anyway. Time to leave a mangled corpse for the hero to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided not to kill anyone on Halloween in an act of mercy. But I’m still ending this with a bang as I said before. It may be delayed though since it’s becoming quite long and I’ve only gotten through one character and on to the second.
> 
> Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye: I  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: II  
> Chase Brody: IIIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie: I
> 
> Total: 17


	31. Day 31 ~ Halloween ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O͘nc̡e on҉e g̕oȩs̢ ͜d̛ow̨n, ͜the̢y̸ ̷al͞l͘ g̶o ͢d̴ow̵n̡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 FUCKING PAGES Y'ALL
> 
> I COULD'VE GOTTEN THIS DONE SOONER BUT I'M A PROCRASTINATING PIECE OF PIE. BUT I LOVE IT. THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS.
> 
> I can't believe this is the last one...

They sat quietly on the couch in the dark. Jackie sat on the left armrest, feet planted on the floor and body tense, ready to leap up without hesitation. Marvin sat on the opposite armrest, feet pressed against the side of the couch, elbows resting on his knees and hands holding up his head. Henrik and Chase sat on opposite ends of the couch, the doctor leaning against the hero and the vlogger against Marvin while JJ sat in the very middle of the couch. With how active Anti had been this month, they all agreed it'd be better to celebrate JJ's birthday November 1st rather than Halloween.

"Time," Jackie said, voice low.

Marvin lit a small blue flame, leaning over Chase's shoulder to peer into Jameson's already open pocket watch. "9:43."

Everyone groaned but nobody commented further. They've all already complained about it before and at this point it was a broken record they all were sick of hearing. This month had gone on for far too long. They still had a little over two hours to go. And two hours was plenty of time for something to happen.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can sit still like this," Jackie muttered, alternating between bouncing his leg up and down and tapping his feet to some.

"Someone come up with a distraction," Schneep groaned. "We do not need you wandering away carelessly."

"Oh! I got one!" Chase volunteered. He cleared his throat before belting out, "99 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"No," Marvin deadpanned as Schneep groaned, "I'd rather not."

Jackie complained loudly, "Why would you do that, Chase? I _just_ got that out of my head!"

Chase laughed. "Well, you wanted—"

Static crackled throughout the house, a hum rising and falling over the buzz, bringing Chase's sentence to a sudden close. Marvin straightened up, putting his feet down on the floor as everyone else froze, holding their breaths as they listened closely. There were no words being sung but the tune was easily recognizable. Chase had recently played a game with the same song around a week ago.

_All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel~_

"What the fuck?" Chase whispered softly, eyes wide and pressing closer to Marvin.

_The weasel thought twas all in good fun~_

They all tensed for the climax of the song, eyes darting all around, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. It was useless; it was taunting them, circling and drawing closer before dancing away.

_Pop! goes the weasel~_

There was no shout or anything though the climax had been right in their ears, making them all flinch. The tune simply continued onto the next verse. Chase, Henrik, and JJ moved to cover their ears and block out the song. Jackie groaned again at the new development but didn't cover his ears, knowing he had to listen for danger. However Marvin stayed stock still. 

Anger that had been simmering all month boiled under his skin, face heating up. Magic sparked, flaring to life around his hands without his volition. His hands balled into fists on his knees, teeth grinding together. He was sick and tired of this whole charade. Of living in fear and cowering for a month a year. Tired of shoving those fears back into his subconscious after the month was over and letting them dictate how he lived his life without directly him knowing it. 

One more verse of that damn infuriating song was all it took to break him.

"That's fucking it!" The magician snarled, leaping to his feet.

Jackie's head snapped to Marvin's figure heading towards the stairs. "Wait, Marvin, no!" He yelled, moving to follow but hands on his arm stopped him.

"Jackie!" Schneep hissed, gray-blue eyes wild. "You cannot go! You can't leave me alone!"

Jackie froze, staring into his best friend's pleading eyes. Guilt tore him apart from the inside.

"He's right," Chase said. "Marv can take care of himself."

The hero deflated, reluctantly moving to sit back on the arm of the couch, the same thought weighing heavily on their minds... They hoped they didn't just condemn their friend.

* * *

Marvin stormed through the hall, magic burning in his palms as he followed the source of the noise. It was leading him through the hall, further and further from the others coming from his own room.

"Come out, glitch bitch!" He snarled, twisting the knob and shoving his door open.

The room was dark (like every other room of the house) but the magician didn't seem to care. His magic illuminated the room, casting long, dark shadows. He pinpointed his focus on a full body mirror covered with a large plain sheet. His mind was screaming it was a trap but he was too lost in his rage to care.

He crossed the room in a few brisk strides and yanked the sheet off, flinging it off to the side. All he saw was his own reflection, enraged snarl twisting at his lips and bright blue light spilling from his eyes. For a moment Marvin thought the demon was tricking him... but the humming was still going and it was most certainly coming from the mirror.

Marvin leaned closer, hands burning with unused magic, intending on shattering the mirror. Suddenly his reflection glitched, Anti taking his place. In the blink of an eye, the demon lunged forward, the mirror's surface warping as half his body exited the mirror, curved nails gripping the startled magician's shirt.

With a maniac grin, Anti growled, "Pop ͠go̕e͟s͜ the ͞ma͜g͞ici͘an!͘"

The sharp yank on his shirt was what tore Marvin's voice from his throat, a surprised yell shattering the silence. He slammed his hands on the border of the mirror, fingertips dipping into the frigid surface, struggling to keep himself from falling through.

He was dimly aware of the shouts of distress from downstairs and the thundering footsteps making their way up. Arms shaking with effort, he stared wide eyed into glossy black eyes. The hero's cry of Marvin's name threw his concentration off just enough, his eyes flitting back to Jackie. Anti took the advantage, giving a powerful tug, successfully loosening the magician's grip. 

Marvin's mouth fell open in shock, Jackie surging forward for him just a moment too late. He passed through the surface of the mirror like it was water and it burst into millions of reflective fragments, shards raining down onto the hardwood floor.

"Marvin?" Jackie called out, struggling to see in the pitch black room. His boots crunched on broken glass. "Marvin!?"

* * *

The three sandwiched together on the couch listened to the hero's frantic calls, frozen in horror, backs ramrod straight. Marvin's screams, Jackie bolting to help, the sound of smashing glass...

Hairs on the back of Schneep's neck stood on end as a wave of prickly static rolled over him, gooseflesh raising on his arms. His gray blue eyes went wide with terror, voice lodged behind the lump in his throat. There was a pressure on his shoulders, like someone was gripping them in a bruising grip and pushing down.

"If̸ ̷o͘n͟l͞y͜ you͝ hadn̕'̸t͘ con͡vin̵c͝ed̛ ̧th҉e ͢her̶o ͞to st̵a͞y,͘" a gut wrenchingly familiar voice whispered, the words tightening around his throat like a noose.

"Schneep?" The voice sounded far off and the doctor didn't quite register it. All he could focus on was the tightness in his throat, the weight on his shoulder, the static, the panic bubbling up inside him.

A touch on his hand made him gasp, his body automatically forcing itself upright as he shouted, "Nein! Nein, war nicht meine Schuld!"

"Schneep, stop! We need to stick together!"

But he was already rushing out of the room, attempting vainly to run from the static. His body moved on autopilot, leading him to the basement door. Throwing the door open and fumbling with the lock, it took him three tries to twist the lock and slide the deadbolt. Hurrying down the steps in the dark wasn't a good idea, his foot missing a step halfway down the steps and sending him falling down with a startled shriek. The tumble was over before he could properly process it and he laid there at the bottom of the steps for a moment, panting and gasping, areas of his body pulsing with pain.

"Schneep? Schneep!? Are you okay, man?" Chase shouted, the doorknob turning uselessly.

"Go back to Jameson, Chase," Jackie voice filtered through the door calmly. "I'll handle this." A moment of silence before the man continued. "Schneep, can you unlock the door? We need to stay together, buddy." 

Schneep opened his mouth to call up to his friend but the words died in his throat when the static returned full force, the grating noise drilling into his skull. Panic clouded his mind. Wheezing, eyes burning, Schneep dragged himself away from the stairs with choked words. "Nein, nein! Lass mich in Ruhe! Komm nicht näher!"

The static crawled intrusively over his skin, buzzing in anticipation. It only grew stronger and louder when the demon arrived. He couldn't hear the footsteps but he saw the outline of black boots stop in front of him through blurred vision.

"Do-don't," the doctor rasped. "Do not come closer."

The air shifted as the glitch crouched down. "I͡ ţh̷ink you̵ f͝or̛get ̕t̕hat y̨o͢u're not the on̶e̸ in co͝n͟t͜ro̧l̷ ̢her͏e,͢ ҉pupp̸et̴.͟"̵

"Anti! You leave him alone!" Jackie yelled, the door shaking when he hit it.

Schneep sucked in a sobbing breath, bringing his arms up to shield his face. Anti pet his hair with eerie gentleness, combing his fingers through his untidy locks. After a moment, his claws dug into his scalp, twisting the doctor's hair around his fingers, snapping his wrist upward and yanking the other's head up. Pain flared up in his scalp, Schneep crying out at the action, hands flying up to grip the demon's wrist.

"L̸o͞ok͡ int̡o͏ ͟m̵y̨ ey͞ȩs.͘"̢

Schneep knew what was going to happen if he did. He screwed his eyes shut and screamed, trying to pull away. "No! Jackie! Help!"

"Fuck! Schneep, hold on!" The door rattled.

"Jackie!"

A stinging slap across his face shocked him into silence, a pained whimper rising from his throat, red lines across his left cheek welling up with dark liquid. The hand not buried in his hair gripped him by the bottom half of his face, nails biting into the sides of his face, hand smothering his mouth. He tilted the other's head up so their eyes met.

"Sḩut҉ up͏!" The glitch snarled, tightening his grip on Schneep's face, drawing another pained whine from him. "̶You̴'̶r͟e ͢g̵o͟ing ̡t҉o ̶b҉e̢ ̷a ̕ni̴ce̶, q̛ui͠e҉t̢ ͢p͠u̕p̴p̶e̷t a͡n̢d̢ ͜l͞i͝sten ̧to ͢y̢ou҉r ma̶s͝tęr͡."

The only thing Schneep could focus on was the glowing static filled eyes boring into his teary ones. They were terrifyingly blank, unblinking and... and... _entrancing_. He couldn't bring himself to turn away.

"T̷h̸a͢t҉'s̸ ̢it..." The demon murmured.

Static sprung up in the doctor's mind, buzzing gently. It shoved all his other thoughts to the very back of his mind, panic and fear being wiped away and replaced with tingling pleasure. The static crawled through his body, muscles lax, his body slumping against the floor. There was someone else shouting but the static drowned it out. He didn't need to pay attention to it anyway—all he needed to pay attention was the shifting, ever changing colors...

"Ho̢w're ͢y̢ou f̢e͠eli͘ng now, p͘u̵pp͟et?"҉

Schneep hummed dazedly, slurring out, "Gut." Everything felt nice...

"Y͢ou͞ g̷o̷in̨g ̵to ̵b͟e͝ ̧goo͟d ̶p̕up̧pet̡ a͟n̕d ̧li̸s̴te҉n ̵to ̧ma͡st̵er ̕n͢ow?̨"

A jerky nod. "Ja."

His master's hands cupped his face, nails pricking his skin. "Say̢ ͟i͞t."͞

"Ich werde eine gute Marionette sein und dem Meister zuhören," he whispered, leaning into the hot touch.

"͡Good ̸pup̴p̕e̶t͠,"͢ Master purred, brushing his thumbs across his puppet's cheeks.

* * *

Chase had his hands balled into fists, pressing into his eye sockets harshly. The pain in his head had creeped up suddenly, drowning out all his other senses. It wouldn't stop; Jackie's panicked yells, the banging and rattling of the basement door, the sound of wood snapping and tumbling down the stairs, the roaring static—

"Stop. Please stop," Chase gasped out weakly, folding in on himself, like making himself smaller would lessen the pain. Warmth rolled down his cheeks and from his nose, blood pouring down his throat when he inhaled through his nose and struggled to breathe, liquid trickling out of his ears. Copper was all he could taste. Rough shaking made his head snap upwards but to his horror he couldn't see anything but the corrupting static.

"I—I can't—I can't see!" Chase choked, reaching for Jameson. "JJ! Jay!" He shrieked, clawing and groping desperately for the other only to be met with nothing but air.

His body must've decided he'd swallowed enough blood because sharp and metallic liquid rose out of his throat, scalding his esophagus and nose, gushing down his front. It was overpowering, sickening, and nauseating. He gurgled, trying to suck down another breath only to choke and send more dark red down his chin.

It scuttled in his body and flowed through his blood, pushing insistently against his skin. Suddenly everything felt too tight. He wheezed brokenly, tearing his shirt to the side, clawing at his neck. It _burned._

"Make it stop," he moaned, fingers scrabbling at his jugular. He could feel his flesh tearing, skin and muscles splitting apart and his trachea ripping open, cool air flooding the inside of the wound in his throat.

The static was too loud. It screamed inside his head and all around him, the echoes ringing in his ears.

_Pit͞i͘fu͟l̕. ̵Wea̢k. ̶F̧a͜il͟ure.͘ ͘Pa͝t͟h͢etic.̵ Fuck̴ u̸p.͜ ̨Lowli͜f̵e. Y̡o͘u̵ ͝m̧e̡s̸s͢ ̵ev̢e͝r͟yth͜in͠g̵ up͠, ͝yo̵u̴ ̧al͟w̡ays d͏o. Bu̧t ͟n̢ever ag͜ai̶n. T҉h̴i̛s time͞ y͏ǫu͟'̡ļl ͢d̶o ҉s͘o͟m͘e̶thin͝g r͡ig̸hţ f͠ǫr ͢o̢nc̵e ͡in y̢o͢u̵ŗ l͠if̕e. A͡l̡l yo͝u͟ ̨ḩa͢ve t͏o do i̶s͟ ͘give͜ ̨up. ͜Let͟ me w͢in҉._

Shirt and skin wet and sticky with his own blood, he could feel himself growing lightheaded. His thoughts were sliding into the abyss and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Watching with mounting horror, Jameson could only gape silently at his friend choking on his own blood, the same liquid pouring from his eyes, ears, nose, and throat. Suddenly Chase dropped to his knees, expression slack and peaceful before falling forward on his face, body unmoving.

A shaky speech slide hovered in front of Chase's limp body. "... Chase?" A moment passed. Two. And then Chase gasped for air, convulsing and writhing violently. The spasm continued for several seconds until it died down. JJ watched as his friend's chest rose and fell for a minute before he began shoving himself up using his elbows and staggered to his feet unsteadily, knees locked in place.

There was something different about Chase's posture. It was inhumanly rigid, unusual for a man so normally carefree. The realization dawned on him when he saw a chilling grin spread across Chase's face, black eyes with toxic green rings glittering with malicious glee stared the gentleman down. Glowing red strings were wrapped around his fingers.

JJ's mouth remained open in a silent scream at the sight of the strings wound tight around his own wrists and ankles, knotted tight, cutting into pale skin and spilling blood. He gasped for air, strings wrapped around his neck digging into the flesh there.

"̸Wh͠at's ̨wr҉ong͘,͠ ͞J̴ay?"͢ The demon asked, head tilted at an unnaturally inhuman angle.

With a deliberate, strong pull, the strings dragged JJ forward, forcing him to stumble to avoid falling flat on his face. Digging his heels into the carpet, Jameson tried to pull back but all that did was force the strings into his flesh deeper. The glitch grinned wide and relinquished his grip on the strings, allowing JJ to topple backwards onto his back, knocking the breath from his lungs. Slow pulls yanked JJ closer, carpet burns imprinting on the skin of his back.

Jameson struggled as best he could, fingers digging into carpet and trying vainly to anchor himself in place.

"Aww c͞'̡m̕o͜n̨, JJ! ͜Don҉'̡t̛ you trust your f̶r̸i͘en͟d͞?͘"The glitch cackled, twisting his voice into a cruel mockery of Chase's, voice a little too high and goofy.

JJ gave up on keeping himself in one spot and instead tried to make as much noise as possible. He hooked his foot around the leg of the coffee table and overturned it, beating the ground with his fists and kicking out.

Anti grinned. "T͢hat͘'s͞ ̧righ̛t,̴ puppet.̵ ͘Lead̷ ̧the̡ ̡her̴ơ r̡i͡gh͏t ̢t͜o us͢."

* * *

Jackie tore up the stairs, leaping past the door he'd kicked in. Schneep was gone. But maybe he could save the other two.

What he was met with was Chase with red strings coiled around his fingers and JJ, lying limply on the ground, the same red strings wrapped around his neck, wrists, and ankles, black film over his eyes.

"͝S̴o g͝en̵e҉rou̷s ̸o̢f y͢ou t̸o̕ joi҉n u͟s͏, ̴h̷er̷o,̴" Chase, no, _Anti_ said, head tilted curiously.

Jackie took a step forward. "Let him go." Miraculously his voice didn't waver, words demanding and clear.

Anti grinned. "Alr̵ight.͏"̷ The strings disappeared but the black film did not.

"I said let him go!" Jackie yelled, body sliding into his natural fighting stance.

"͜He's a ҉pup͜pe͟t, ͡Jac͢ki͟e.͘"̕ Anti said, his lips twisting into a smirk. The use of the his name rather than simply hero made him shudder. "I̡t̨'͜s w͞hat ̨h̕e w̕as ͝made ̷for͟;̨ it's hi̡s̷ true̵ nat̛u͞re.̷"

"If you don't let him go right now I'm gonna—"

"Y͘o̴u never̷ ͝know̕ ̕w̡he͏n̸ to͡ g͏i̴v͝e͠ ưp̴,͏ do҉ you?̛ What'͞re ̕you͝ go͟in҉g to ͘d̷o?̡"  Anti made a sweeping gesture. "Lo͞ok̸ a҉r͝ou͠nd ͞you,͘ h͏ero!̧ You̶ f̸ailed. All you͜r҉ b̷ro͢t̡h͢e̶r̡s are ͢i̕n ͡m҉y con̡t̷rol ̧bec̛a̛use̶ y͜ou̶ ̵w͢e҉re͜ t̡ǫo w̵e͡a͟k̴ to s̴top͘ m̕e.̨ W͘h̷at͠ are y̢o̸u fi͠ght̢i͜ng fo̕r͘?"͠

Jackie fell silent, posture slumping in defeat.

"I'll t҉ell͜ ̶yo̢u ͏w͠ha̡t͏.͢.̵.͏ ͢if ͠y̧o̧u̴ ͟g͞iv͘e ̷u͘p n̕ow͏,̶ ̴I͢'͘ll͠ ̧fix̛ ̡y͠o͟u͏. ҉Y҉ou ͜won͟'̡t hav̴e̸ ̴t͟o ҉fee͞l̡ ̕the g̛u͢ilt o̢r͢ the̴ irr͏e̵s͟i̕s̴t͟ibl̛e ̨ur̨ge ̷to͜ ̧s͜ave ͝ev̨ery͠o͝n͞e͢. Yo͢u'̵ll͟ n̛e̕ve͝r f̢e͘e̵l̸ ̡bad͘ ͏again.̨.. ͘an͟d̵ ̕you'll̸ ͟get to ̢be ̧wi̢t͝h ̛yo̴u҉r fa̵m͢i̷l̡y too͢.̨"

The hero's chest and shoulders shook with repressed sobs, tears dripping from his eyes and wetting his mask. A weak nod was all it took.

"On y̧o͏ur kņee͠s͞.̴"̴

Jackie fell forward, knees striking the ground. He drew in on himself as Anti circled him like a shark.

"҉Sa͏y̷ these wo̧ŗds: ̴I͠'m҉ ̶o͝nly͟ ̴a ̨p͡l͘ay̷thi҉ņg,͟" Anti commanded with a growl, staring hungrily at the crying hero. The choked whimpers made Anti's cold heart sing.

"I-I-I'm only a play... a plaything," Jackie forced out.

"I͢ ̶l̛i̵v̢e o̡n̸ly ͜to ͏p͠l̨ea͢se ̴m̶y m͘as͡t͞er."͡

"I-I... live only to–" Jackie made a rather pathetic noise–"only to please my master," he spat out, face burning with humiliation.

Anti closed the gap between them, fingers hooking beneath the hero's chin and tilting his head up so their eyes met. "G̢oo̶d͢ bǫy͠.̛"̶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say huge thanks to everyone who's left likes/kudos, commented/left tags, and everyone who reblogged my story. Special thanks to Subtle_Shenangians, Kitkatzgr8, Firenza, Markiplierfan123, superbanananinja234, melasong, wishthefish916, shadowstakeall, here-be-bequerel, writerwithdepression, beerecordings, circus-craze, egopocalypse, the-rampaige, maybekatie, lunatrixyl, turtleinthewindow, sophiness, and happyallykats. (Yeah, I see a lot of you quiet supporters lurking in the notes.) Having people who wanted to see more of my work really helped me along. This has been a lot of fun to do and I can see where I've improved through all these prompts. I might come back and expand on these prompts later but for now this is the end of goretober!!! Who knows, if I'm still in the fandom by next October, I might do this again!!!
> 
> I'm not sure if I ever mentioned this but I have a Tumblr if any of you want to pop by and say hello. I'm always up to chat and answer any questions if you have them.
> 
> Personal blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starlightxnightmare  
> Writing blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starnightwrites
> 
> Total Character Kill Count:
> 
> Jacksepticeye: I  
> Antisepticeye: I  
> Jackieboy Man: III  
> Marvin the Magnificent: II  
> Henrik Von Schneeplestein: II  
> Chase Brody: IIIII  
> Jameson Jackson: II  
> Robbie the Zombie: I
> 
> Total: 17


End file.
